


Ethan Wants To Be a Good Boy...

by milkyuu



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Other, Spanking, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: It's a quiet relaxing night in for you and your boyfriend, Ethan. You two decide to spend it the best way you two knew how -- through your.../peculiar pleasures./[ reuploaded from my side blog, ghost-succ!! ]





	Ethan Wants To Be a Good Boy...

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains light bondage, spanking, grinding/humping, dirty talk, and light bdsm themes! if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> first time writing /reader stuff ;0; is it okay? lemmie know, i tried to keep it gender neutral!! uwu

A broken sigh breaks through the air as he keeps his head down. His pale wrists tied together in the thick black and blue rope, his hips raised up high, as if presenting himself. His brown locks of hair barely being illuminated by the soft dim light of the bedside lamp. 

You smirk as you run your hand down the curve of his ass. Listening to his soft breathing grow gently higher in pitch – just for a moment. His tank top hiked up, his sweatpants and boxers lowered to his ankles.

His ass, as soft and pale as it was, just looked so much pretty after you were done with him. Feeling his light weight shift on your lap.

“Let’s go for 15, okay?” you ask. Willing to go lower; it /has/ been a while since you two engaged in this type of play. 

“10?” he huffs, hips wiggling, “still outta practice, babe.”

Your finger traces up and down his tailbone. Relaxing him. 

“Sure, Eth,” you answer, “count them out for me, okay?”

He nods, “yea, that’ll work,” he smiles. Bracing himself already. 

That was something you loved about this relationship with him – it wasn’t the stereotypical ‘make me your slave, master’ dark leather and scary rules deal (not that there’s anything wrong with that!); it was just you, him, and complete trust over each other’s bodies and pleasures. Giving in to each other’s wants and needs. 

You lean down and press your soft lips behind his ear. Turned on by his submission already. 

Then, you got to work, your hand meeting down with the fat of his cheeks with a satisfying 'smack!’. Hearing him groan under you. Your eyes watching as his ass grew pink quickly, no doubt stinging. 

“One…” he gulped, his cock growing hard already, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. 

You reel back, hand tight, and land another spank down on his ass. The jiggle of it as you pull back – the pink fading to a red shade. Giggling as he moans brokenly, ass being pushed up more. 

“T-Two,” he answers out loud. 

“Already so worked up,” you move your knee back to tease his hard cock. The weight of it making you just as aroused. 

“Yea…” he admits, sheepishly, his hands pulling at the rope. 

You two continue on. Ethan counting out his spankings, his ass growing an angry red with each spank. Losing himself in the harsh touch you gave him. Losing himself in the stinging pain. Losing himself in the pleasure – all thanks to you. 

His hips grow restless, grinding down on your lap, his cock being nestled in between your knees comfortably. Giving him the friction he so craved.

“Wanna be a good boy,” he whimpers out, hands still tied together. His head craning to stare at you with seductive brown eyes. 

“You are a good boy,” you praise, raising your hand, “my good boy, look at you. So horny just for me. So beautiful even when I’ve done nothing but spank you. You’re such a good little sub for me…” 

You pant, watching as he raises his ass one more time. A deep red on his cheeks – you /really did/ pack a punch when you dommed. 

You give it all you got. Your hand hitting his ass with a heavy 'smack!’, sighing as you trace up and down his lower back. His hips moving on their own accord. His voice loud, moans louder, as he chases his orgasm. Pre cum dribbling down your leg, his body buzzing with excitement.

“Ten!” Ethan’s rushed voice calls out. Finally cumming down into the hardwood below him. Spurting down as he groans out your name, head dropping down once more. Stuck in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Such a good boy…” you praise again. 

Already looking forward to taking care of your favorite boy.


End file.
